


Sunday Morning

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i’m a slut for a good domestic story, real cute, they have a dog, uwu i love junshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: sundays are only tolerable with his boyfriend.[lowercase intended]





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> low key a lack of junshua and i was desperate for one so i made my own :)

the air was chill. rain droplets sprayed along the large windows which hadn't been covered with the curtains, seeing as the couple was too tired to do so last night. it was sprinkling a little, with the drab clouds casting a depressing atmosphere around seoul. today seemed lazy and worn but cozy.

 

it was sunday. there was always a love-hate relationship between sundays and jisoo. jisoo loved sundays because it was one more day away from school and most responsibilities but he also hated it too, considering that the next what was monday which meant classes and work - speaking of, he had a biology paper he had to finish tonight and he started his shift at 5:00 am. sunday was also the last day jisoo's could use to cram in some studying or do the homework that would be due that week. sometimes sundays were hectic which definitely wasn't appreciated by the foreigner.

 

jisoo peeked out from his lashes at the dimly lit room due to the lack of sunlight. the covers (along with multiple blankets stolen from the couch) were pulled right over the man's shoulders to preserve the little warmth around him. jisoo just continued to stare blankly at the white wall, trying to wake himself up out of the deep sleep he was once in. the american rubbed his eyes, finally finding the strength to move and rolling over to the other side.

 

the broad back of his boyfriend faced jisoo, with the younger sleeping peacefully. jisoo smiled to himself, finding his boyfriend cute before pushing himself upwards to loom over the other.

 

"jun" he whispered, resting his chin on junhui's shoulder and peering down at him.

 

"hmm?"

 

"wake up"

 

"hmm" junhui let out another lazy hum and turned around, instinctively wrapping his arms around jisoo's smaller waist and pressing their bodies closer together. the older chuckled a little and ran his fingers through junhui's brunette hair, deciding that he should just accept this and lay his head back on the pillow.

 

jisoo took in every detail of junhui's face, registering everything from his delicately closed eyes to the way his cheek pushed up from the pillow. jisoo's eyes couldn't stop wondering around his boyfriend's handsome face.

 

"it's too early" junhui mumbled finally after a few moments of silence, tightening his hold around jisoo.

 

the older peered at the clock sitting on the bed side table. "it's almost eleven" he said.

 

"i don't care" junhui sighed out and buried his head into jisoo's neck where he could feel the chinese man's breath tickle against his skin.

 

"c'mon, we can't waste the day away like this" jisoo laughed, attempting to wriggle out of junhui's strong hold but found that the younger's strength was superior. "juuuun" jisoo groaned in a whiny tone, weakly hitting the man's arms with junhui chuckling softly.

 

"but it's so yucky outside" junhui complained, whining to match his hyung's tone but with a playful smile on his lips. "can't we just stay in bed all day?"

 

jisoo exhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. "you're such a child, i swear"

 

"you shouldn't swear, joshua, that's not very nice" junhui retorted and chuckled, attempting to snuggle his face deeper into the crook of jisoo's neck until the older pulled away with a groan.

 

"c'mon, let's go" jisoo ordered, trying to tug at junhui's body so that they could get out of bed.

 

sighing, the chinese man complied and threw the covers off of both himself and jisoo, meeting the cold late morning air that resided in winter. jisoo shivered a little when junhui unraveled his arms from his waist but soon, the couple were quick to get on their feet. junhui slipped on a random jacket he had layers by around on the ground before shuffling over to jisoo, wrapping the shorter in a blanket stolen from the couch a couple nights ago. the american gleamed at the gesture and happily accepted the kiss on his forehead.

 

they made their way out of their shared bedroom, only to be greeted by toby (their dog that junhui had gotten jisoo for his birthday). jisoo had always longed for a dog ever since going back to america and visiting his pets and junhui had always wanted a cat but never could back in china since both his father and brother were allergic to their hairs. they were only allowed one pet in the apartment and since junhui loved jisoo's so much, he sacrificed his aching desire for an elegant feline just to make jisoo happy.

 

completely touched, jisoo thanked his boyfriend non stop that day and promised junhui that when they move to a larger space, they would get a cat. but toby was just as lovely so junhui didn't feel like the wait would be unbearable.

 

"hi, toby~" jisoo gushed, crouching down to ruffle the dog's mix of milk chocolate brown and white, short fur. he laughed when the dog began to lick his face, expressing his excitement.

 

"you're probably hungry, huh?" junhui asked, patting toby quickly before sauntering over to the kitchen to prepare his food for the (very late) morning.

 

he poured the dog food into the silver bowl before letting the dog completely inhale the kibble. junhui always found it amusing when toby would eat his food in five seconds and stare at him as if to ask for more. sadly, junhui had to decline and put the dog food back into the cupboard.

 

"what's for breakfast?" jisoo asked, leaning over junhui's body as the two stared into the fridge.

 

junhui tapped his finger against the handle of the door and continued to scan around, finding nothing at all.

 

"uhm... cereal?"

 

jisoo nodded slowly. "yeah, okay. what about lunch?"

 

"cereal" junhui said.

 

jisoo cracked a little smile. "i'm guessing that means we have to go do the groceries"

 

junhui groaned and pouted at that. "we can survive today by only eating cereal!"

 

"jun... you know we can't" jisoo squished the younger's cheeks together and giggled at how cute junhui looked. "the store's just a few streets away"

 

"in the rain?" junhui whined again though his voice was a little funny due to jisoo's hold on him.

 

the older stood on his tiptoes just to peck the other's lips. "obviously. it'll be fun! we can splash in puddles and share an umbrella"

 

"you're right. that is pretty fun"

 

sunday mornings were always more bearable with junhui around, jisoo had concluded. actually, everyday is better when he's with junhui and the other seemed to think the exact same thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i gave them a dog to pay homage to toby my aunts dog who died this year. i fcking loved him man we had conjoined bday parties bc apparently we were born on the same year and day (idk if that's actually true but i rolled w/ it)


End file.
